The Song Of Silence
by NickiNarcissistxoxo
Summary: Updated- Collectionof oneshots, all surrounding Queen!Bonnie and the Originals. I think, therefore I am. "He motioned her forward and she obliged sinking down onto the bed next to him. "Just think of me as your guardian angel love.""
1. Guardian Angel

**AN: I do not ship Klonnie but this was requested from a friend of mine, so here it is. Please if you guys want me to write something just private message me :) I'd love the challenge. Thanks **

She had greeted him warmly, her mind processing him as nothing more than her imagination. He stays far away from her not giving her a chance to confirm that he is not just a ghostly figure conjured up from the depths of her mind.

"Hello love" He says watching her small but determined stance. She giggled deciding she liked his accent "My name is Bonnie,"

He squats down to look her in the eyes "I know love, you're the reason I'm here."

Being too small to catch the double meaning behind his words, she smiles innocently at her new friend.

#

She's almost 14 now and have long since dispelled all thoughts of imaginary friends so he is forced to hang back and just observe her. She's friends with Caroline and that infuriating doppelganger, Elena. Elena, already a master in the art of heart breaking and Caroline trying her best to even the imaginary scoreboard but Bonnie has no time to spare for boys; she's too busy trying her best to figure herself out on a philosophical level.

Gone are the girly remnants of childhood and now Pre-Cal, chemistry and cook books littering her book shelf. She's left to fend for herself and decipher her father's code of "I'm going away to work,"

He scoffs as he watches her and her so called 'best friends' who care as much for her as they do knick knacks intrigued with it for a moment and it is forgotten in the other. He is angered when she cries herself to sleep when she is tired of pretending to be strong and acting like she's fine being in this big house all alone. Angry, because at this moment he can do nothing to ease her pain or the pain he feels when she is like this.

#

On the eve of her 17th birthday he watches her levitate the pillow off her bed, her face a mask of pure joy. She laughs , a truly heart warming contagious laugh and he could tell she's excited to tell her friends of her powers, but Elena's wrapped up with Stefan and Caroline is after Matt. They're much too busy for her and he can't help but reach out to her, to ease her sorrows.

"Bonnie," He says jarring her out of the saddened state she was entering.

"You- I- I know you," She says and he could tell she's recalling fond memories of her imaginary friend from her childhood.

"Of course you do love," He says simply sitting on her bed "You're the reason I'm here."

"Who are you?"

He motioned her forward and she obliged sinking down onto the bed next to him.

"Just think of me as your guardian angel love."

She smiles and he takes her hand and she doesn't resist.

#

He was standing behind her, reading over her shoulder as she wrote and took sips of her herbal tea.

'Dear Diary," She wrote in her neat script "I have a guardian angel whose looked after me all my life but I haven't known it. This angel has black wings…"

"Writing about me love?" He whispered in her ears. She smiled, shutting her journal. She had grown accustomed to his presence and could tell when he wasn't with her.

She climbs onto her bed expecting him to follows and when his is next to her she entwine their limbs so their bodies are pressed together. Her green eyes met his and she smiled

"Niklaus," She says and he smiles at the way his name rolls off her tongue. "Will you always be here for me?"

He traced his fingertips over her face lightly and enjoying her body's reaction to it.

"Of course you, I love you and I never want to leave you." He said simply.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth made a tiny 'o' at those words which had never been said to her in more than a plutonic way and h could see a flush working it's way across her caramel skin.

"I love you too Klaus," She whispered and titled her head up to brush her soft, full lips against his. They got caught in a rapture of kisses, some urgent and needy, others slow and tender. He conjured up a different kind of heat in her wherever his hands touched her bare skin.

She smiles as moans escape her mouth when he trails kisses along her now naked body. She's already moist and concupiscent but when his member presses against her center, they freeze.

He looked into her eyes, searching for something. "Are you sure you wan to do this Bonnie?"

"I've never been so sure of anything gin my life Niklaus" She said and he knelt naked in front of her and gently entered. Her back arched and her eyes close in a mix of pain yet a gentle surge of pleasure, one that soon overrides all thoughts of pain and with every stroke he takes, a shook ripples all through her body engulfing her body in a burning heat .

He pulls her leg against her chest and quickens the strokes he makes in and out of her. Her muscles are clamping down on his member so hard, it's pleasurable.

'_Ohklausohklausohklaus,' _she repeats inconsistently anytime she catches her breath. Her nails digging into his back.

They find their rhythm quickly and he licks her body, reveling in the taste of her.

He's caught in the bliss of it all, that's she's his and will forever be. Their love making turns frantic and they hold each other close. He's grinding into her and kisses her gently, the kind of kiss that melts her bones and they come wrapped up in an embrace; every part of their body touching.

'_She's mine…..she'll always be mine" _He thinks and the thought gives him immense pleasure. He brushes her brown locks and trails kisses across her sleeping face.


	2. Stir This Flame

**AN: So I decided to just make this into a collection of one shots all staring Queen!Bonnie. I just have a lot of ideas crowding my head and I just had to put pen to paper..urhh. This is more like fingers to key board. Lool. Anyways. I just wanted to say thanks to all those who favorited, reviewed and such. I love all of you and please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kennett Fire.**

Her face was locked in a grimace and he could see by the way she was angling her body- so her face wasn't visible- that she was trying to push away unsavory memories and turn her undivided attention to him.

He turned away; her need to hide herself from him wasn't necessary. It was the purpose of their little get together wasn't it? To be themselves; baggage welcome.

_You made up your mind_  
_Right before the sound can move_  
_Softly from your lips_  
_You leave behind_  
_A choice which once before you thought you could not resist_

The first night their little liaison occurred was a product of his insistence He had seen that loneliness in those green orbs, those transparent smiles that she flashed that anyone with half a brain would automatically utter "What's wrong?" and the way she carried herself. Most of the time she unconsciously hugged herself as if she was afraid she'd crumble into a million pieces if she just let go.  
She had known what he was before he even got within hearing distance and her face blanched but she had accepting his request for a meeting all the same, fearful that if she didn't he'd throw a tantrum and break a few necks along the way.

_You give what you have when you_  
_Decide that you_  
_Keep burning like fire,_  
_It's burning you down_

They had sat on the cold, empty plains of the older part of town in silence. It's wasn't uncomfortable... just different. She finally broke the silence that he thought would stretch on indefinitely.

"Why are we here?"

He looked at her young, curious face. She was scared. Scared at the normalcy they fell into without trying and the weird choice of venue. This angered him, did she _want_ him to lunge at her fangs bared?

"There...right where you're sitting is where my mother and father killed me."  
Her eyebrows shot up; her mouth forming a little 'o'

She shifted her weight and tucked stray strands of her hair behind her ear' uncomfortable to be sitting on the site of his death and undeath.  
"Why would you bring me here?"

"Should I not have?" He questioned; his face still impassive.

"It _is _personal," She said tentatively not meeting his piercing eyes.

He sighed taking his hands out of pockets and laying on the plush, green grass.  
"It is but I felt like sharing it," Pause "Your turn,"

Her spine straightened and her eyes narrowed. Seconds turned into minutes and those minutes turned into an hour.

"You know...I'm not like them," Pause "The reason Klaus stuck me in a box for a century is because I was looking for a way out... I never chose to be what I am- I pray every night that this is all a sick dream and I'll wake up and be a normal, boring human again."

Her eyes lowered at his confession, she knew the feeling so she laid back on the grass with him, staring up at the star filled sky. Weary but open.

They had been doing this for a few months, always under the cover of darkness and never in public. Their meetings ranged from heart filled confessions to companiable silence to dinners under the moonlight on the site of his demise. He didn't know what to call it. He loathed putting labels on things; it always made things harder. Strictly forcing what they had to fall well within the limitations of society's opinion of what it should be. In his opinion, they didn't have to call it anything. They just had to be themselves.

"I have to go," She said now; composing herself but he was in front of her before she could blink. Her eyes were glassy and she was wringing her hands, a motion she normally did when she was uncomfortable.

He touched her cheek lightly and her eyes fluttered. She didn't pull away which he counted as a good sign.  
"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Her eyes opened fully and she took his hand from her face, squeezing lightly before letting it fall back to his side.

"Yeah," She nodded putting on her jacket and turning to go.

"I can make you forget," He said to her back. She halted her movements not even daring to breathe.

"Do you want me to?" She finally turned to face him; her shoulders were tense and her spine ram rod straight. Her eyes were searching his; for what he wasn't sure but he assumed she found it because her head jerked in a nod and he went to her; her human speed too slow for his liking.

_Sometimes they say this should feel something like fire_  
_'Til it burns you and you can't,_  
_No, you can't remain the same_  
_Stay the same, stay the same, stay the same_  
_I can't change_

He captured her full cupid's bow lips with his and it was just as he imagined; probably even better. If he was human his veins would be full of liquid fire trekking a course straight to his heart. She kissed him back with intensity to bruise and his tongue force its way into her mouth, both tongues locked in a dance for dominance.

She pulled away gasping; she almost forgot she need to breathe. He ran a trail of kisses down her neck and back up to nibble at her earlobe.

"Are you still thinking about it?" He looked at her face, her eyelids fluttering with lust as she shook her head, tugging at the front of his shirt desperately wanting him to continue stirring the flame that flickered at her very core.

He leaned down to kiss her again, his hands taking the opportunity to travel the length of her small body. He gave her ass a light squeeze and grabbed her thighs, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

They were on his bed before she even had time to process where this was going. Their clothes came off even faster. Her ample breasts were pressed against his bare chest and she arched her back to be even closer to broke off their kiss and looked down at her; his eyes fluttering as he took in her soft mocha skin, her full breasts and the damp place between her legs that smelt divine.

"God... You are so beautiful," He whispered trailing his fingers along her body; his skin igniting a fie everywhere it touched.

He grabbed her thighs and spread them apart, tentatively lapping up her juices. She suppressed the scream she wanted to release and settling for grabbing his brown hair and keeping him in place. His tongue was like magic, eliciting moans from her mouth. He was bringing her closer and closer to the edge before finally sending her to her release. She body was racked with shudders of pleasure and she gave a small smile.

He reached back up to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his tongue as he slowly entered her tight core. He sighed at the tightness; almost coming to his release like a happy go lucky boy.

He moved inside her slowly and she soon joined in, her hips moving in sync with his. They found their rhythm quickly. Their eyes were locked in a gaze so intense she wondered why they weren't on fire as yet.

_Do what you wanna do_  
_Keep building it higher,_  
_Keep burning it down_  
_You lose who you are when you_  
_Keep burning like fire_  
_Like it's all around_

He broke their gaze, lapping at her erect nipple while teasing the other with his hand. Her nails pressing into his back, drawing blood and exciting a growl of pleasure from him and encouraging him to bury himself hilt deep into her. She moaned 'yeses' in succession as he picked up their pace. Her legs wrapping around his midsection as she came closer to her release.

He met her eye and gave a mischievous smile. "Come for me, Bonnie." The sound of her name brought her to the edge once again, shattering her into a million pieces.

The convulsions of her inner walls brought him to his release inside of her.

"Fuck!" He groaned, throwing back his head as he came to a stop.

* * *

They were both laying panting, in spooning position, his length still inside of her. Her eyes were getting heavier as he played with strands of her hair and ran feather light trails with his finger all over her body.

When he was sure she was asleep, he cast his eyes heavenwards and muttered the words to a prayer he had memorized long ago. A prayer he knew would go unanswered.

_Sometimes they say this should feel something like fire_  
_'Til it burns you and you can't,_  
_No, you can't remain the same_  
_Stay the same,_  
_Although you know_  
_They say this should feel something like fire_

* * *

**AN: Okay so before a whole big shit storm begins, I just want to say Yes, I realize I barely used their names in this story. That was my intention, to keep it all vague and stuff. Hence the genre Romance/Mystery. **


End file.
